


Fight Dinosaurs, Save the World: A Primeval Ficlet Collection

by alessandralee



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection for all the short fics I've written for Primeval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fish (Jess/Becker)

**Author's Note:**

> Right now this is just Jess/Becker, but as I write other pairings/characters I will update the tags to reflect that.

"Maybe we should start you with a fish before jumping into adopting a dog."

He protests that if he can handle dinosaurs, he can definitely handle a dog, but then Jess points out that they both pretty much live at work and could never give a dog the attention it deserves. That he reluctantly agrees with, at least at this point in their lives, and follows her across the pet store to the fish section.

It’s not hard for her to talk him into buying the two most brightly colored fish in the shop, plus an indulgently large tank, and a full castle-themed set of accessories.

He’s pretty sure that, with that look of excitement on her face, she could talk him into anything.

She clears space on the side table in his living room and he sets up the tank while she cooks dinner. After dinner, they curl up on the couch to watch a movie, one he let her pick out (because, once again, it’s impossible to say no to her). The fish tank whirs in the background and he imagines for a minute, the two of them, in a larger flat, with a dog at their feet.

It’s a long way away, given their dedication to their jobs, but it’s a nice dream.


	2. Tuck In (Jess/Becker)

"I know you're tired, but we can't stop now."

Her giggling makes Becker rethink the words that just left his mouth. He wants to backtrack, clarify that he certainly didn’t mean anything sexual by that comment, but he’s got his hands full trying to pull her off the kitchen counter she’s all but collapsed onto.

Next time Jess tells him it’s not that far of a walk from the bar to her flat, he’s going to ignore her and call a cab.

For a such a small woman, she’s actually quite hard to maneuver but he eventually manages to steer her to what he correctly identifies as the bedroom. It’s decorated in the same whimsical vintage style as the rest of the place, and full of photos of the team and people who, if he were to look closer, he would guess to be her parents.

He doesn’t, though, as he’s just realized the next problem facing him, how to get Jess into bed, and exactly how much of her clothing he should remove before doing so.

He’s got one hand wrapped around her waist (fortunately she’s leaning on him rather than away from him, which makes this easier) as he pulls the bedsheets down and lowers her onto the bed.

Her heels have definitely got to go. They look like they hurt (although, they always look they hurt to him) and he’s almost positive that it would have been at least 50% easier to guide her home if her footwear has been a little more sensible. And at the very least, it’s completely reasonable for him to remove her shoes.

It’s the rest of her clothes he’s worried about. There’s no way the jewels glued (or maybe they’re sewn or embedded somehow, he has no idea) to the neckline of her dress will be comfortable to sleep in. Honestly, with his arm wrapped around her for most of the walk back to her flat, he can also say the entire dress is made of an itchy material he wouldn’t have tolerated for an hour, much less a whole night.

Still, it would be completely inappropriate of him to undress her that much. But maybe he should remove her cardigan, she might get tangled up in that in her sleep.

"Blankets," she directs eventually, sounding much more quiet than she does at the Ark, but every bit as authoritative.

In that case, he won’t worry about the cardigan.

Her eyes are closed by the time he pulls the covers up to her shoulders, and he assumes she must have fallen asleep already.

"No kiss goodnight?" she mumbles.

On second thought, she might only be half asleep.

As much as he’s thought about goodnight kisses (and admittedly, he’s thought of them quite a bit), he opts to place one on her forehead.

"Goodnight Jessica," he tells her, before leaving the room.

By the time he returns, with a glass of water and a bottle of painkillers, she’s completely asleep.


	3. Looks (Jess/Becker)

"I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice."

Honestly, he has no idea what to say to that. His first instinct is to play dumb, but he’s pretty sure Jess is too smart for that.

"You don’t have to say anything," she tells him, still not looking up from her computer screens. "I just thought you should know."

He feels like he should, though, say something in return. He’s just completely at a loss for words.

"You should consider making a move at some point, though," she says lightly. "I think I’ve make my interest quite clear."

"So have I," he eventually manages to say. "How come it’s my responsibility to make the first move."

It’s not eloquent, but at least it’s something approximating their usual banter.

She twists in her chair to look at him before she responds, “Because you’re the one who’s afraid to get close to someone he might lose.”

Sometimes she swears she can see right through him. When Connor, Abby, and Danny disappeared, he might have thrown himself into work. And when they lost Sarah, too, he might have decided that work relationships shouldn’t get too close.

He’s pretty sure Jess made it her personal mission to make him ignore that.

Getting Connor and Abby back certainly helped things, but Jess’s own near-death experience just made her worry about the danger he could put her in.

But once again, it seems like she’s not going to let him take no for an answer.

"It’s just something to think about," she interrupts his thoughts. "But first I think Abby needs help redirecting the Gorgonopsid so she can clean its pen."

And with that she sends him on his way, compete with thoughts of her he just can’t shake.


	4. Snowed In (Jess/Becker)

“No one’s coming,” Becker announces as soon as he gets off the phone.

Jess frowns. “None of them?”

“Connor got lost, and the snow is coming down so heavily that he and Abby had to pull over and get a hotel. Matt apparently decided not to bother as soon as he looked at the weather report this morning, not that he bothered to tell anyone that. So that accounts for him and Emily,” he explains.

He’s clearly frustrated. Yes, there had been snow in the forecast, but he’d assumed that meant a light dusting, one that would enable them to still get back to London if duty called. Instead, it’s an all-out blizzard that’s pretty much stranded the two of them in this cabin.

“I read a book like this once, two people trapped in a cozy cottage to wait out a snow storm,” Jess comments.

“And how did that end? Starvation? Police rescue?” Becker asks.

Jess, for the first time, considers how odd his reading choices must be.

She blushes a little, but clearly says, “It started with bickering, then bonding, then sex, then a marriage proposal.”

“Oh,” Becker replies, unable or unwilling to make eye contact.

“It was a romance novel,” Jess explains.

“I figured that out.”

She stands up and walks to the kitchen, poking around the cupboard and the refrigerator.

“One of those rivals to lovers ones,” she continues. “Not that the same thing would happen here. After all, we’ve been working together for years, and we’ve already bonded—wow, this is a lot of wine.”

Becker joins her in the kitchen at her comment. Sure enough, one of the inside door shelves is lined with white wine bottles. There are plenty of red on the counter, too.

“Did we let Connor choose the drinks?” he asks.

Jess shrugs, “We must have. It would be a shame to let it all go to waste.”

“That’s quite a bit of wine.”

“Not all of it,” Jess looks at him in amusement. “But if we’re the only ones coming, there’s no excuse not to get started.”

She pulls a bottle of white out at random, scours the drawers for a corkscrew and the cabinets for two bottles before pouring them each two large glasses.

They’re each two glasses in, basking in the warmth of the fire and watching the snow fall outside the window, before food even crosses their mind.

They’re well stocked in that regard as well, although Jess just grabs cheese and crackers.

It’s a suitable dinner, considering they won’t have much to do tomorrow, other than sleep off their hangovers and test how deep the snow is.

They’re midway through their third bottle when Jess’s head droops to Becker’s shoulder.

He doesn’t mind, and he’s pleasantly buzzed enough to not care about how little he minds.

Soon enough he feels tired too. He should shake her awake and steer her in the direction of one of the bedrooms. Instead, he maneuvers them both so they’re lying on the couch, her back pressed against his chest, and his arm slung around her waist.

He even manages to pull a blanket over them.

In the morning he’ll concern himself about the dangers of mixing business with pleasure. For now he’s enjoying himself too much.


End file.
